youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Weebl's Stuff
Jonathan "Jonti" Picking (born ), also known as Weebl, is an English Internet personality and Flash animator and is the creator of Weebl's Stuff. His animations are known for repetitive melodies and surreal dialogue; the majority feature a catchy tune with silly lyrics, paired with a looping animation. He does most of the voices in his animations himself, and several features himself in live action, including "Haricots Verts", "Chutney", "Boogie", "CAMRA", "Stockmarket", "We Are Mature", "Tangerine" the Weebl and Bob episodes "DJ" and "Safety", the fourth On The Moon episode, and "Jazzmas". He has also worked with other animators on YouTube, such as Edd Gould in the video "Nuts Weebl". Picking is a trained sound engineer and artist, and has also worked on 3D visual effects for the film Resident Evil. In 2003, he made several advertisements for Anchor Butter in the style of his Weebl and Bob animations, but featuring cows, which were broadcast in the UK. The television program Totally Viral on UKTV G2, consisting of video clips and cartoons from the internet, has an animated title sequence and links made by Jonti. Jonti set up his own production company called Sumo Dojo, which he later left to set up Weebl's Stuff Limited, also known as Weebl Ltd. Weebl's Stuff Ltd was dissolved in 2014, and Jelly Penguin Productions Ltd was set up in its place shortly afterward. In 2009, Picking produced several radio and television adverts based on the tune of the first "Magical Trevor" for the 118 24 7 service of Yell.com. It appeared on the ITV television channel, amongst others. It was voted 6th Most Irritating Ad of 2009 by Marketing Magazine. He is also an admitted fan of Wesley Willis and created an animation for Willis' song "Merry Christmas". Weebl's Stuff Weebl's Stuff is Picking's personal website. Whilst initially starting with his own creations (The show "Weebl and Bob" was previously hosted on a different site before moving to Weebl's Stuff), it quickly grew to incorporate numerous series and numerous staff. As well as providing the site with animations, usually at least twice a week, Weebl's Stuff also provides animation services to companies. Clients have included E4, Yellow Pages, and Anchor. Savlonic Savlonic is a synthpop/synthwave virtual band consisting of singer Roscoe (or Rosco) Thunderpants (voiced by Picking), singer/keyboardist Evangeline D'isco or Eve (voiced by Sarah Darling), backing vocalist/drummer Kandi Flaus (voiced by Katt Wade), and guitarist Kaspar Funk (Daniel Dobbs). As of March 2019, nine Savlonic songs have been made into music videos: "Electro Gypsy" (2008), "Tiny Japanese Girl" (2010), "Wandering Eye" (2011), "The Driver" (2012), "Computer Guy" (2013), "Spelunker" (2014), "Broken" (2016), "Hi-Lights" (2017), and "Action Causes Reaction" (2019). All of these songs' videos were animated by Picking, Peabo, and Kr3id. The band has released two full-length albums; "Red" on 18 August 2014, "Neon" on 19 September 2016. A cover album titled "Emulat0r" was released on 21 September 2017, though this isn't counted as the third album. Instead, the third album "Black Plastic" is set to be released on 19 March 2019. They have also released a five-song EP named after the band's animated frontman Rosco, and multiple tracks released as singles ("Sweet" and "00:00:00"). The "Red", "Neon" and "Black Plastic" albums were funded by the fans of Weebl and Savlonic through the crowd-funding website Kickstarter The campaign for "Red" raised £34,768 from 1,320 backers, the campaign for "Neon" raised £40,778 from 1,276 backers, and the campaign for "Black Plastic" raised £37,055 from 847 backers. Albums Picking has produced several mini-albums, most of which feature extended versions of songs featured in his Flash animations. Many are available for purchase or free on the music streaming site Bandcamp. *Pure Yak Frenzy (produced with Rob Manuel from b3ta) (2003) *Hands Over Pastry (6 April 2009) *Yesterday's Lemon (26 October 2009) *Magical Chalk Toilet (17 November 2010) *Shabby Bacon Hut (2 November 2011) *Ooh Waffle Dog (23 November 2012) *On Board the Beef Bus (16 January 2014) *Red (as Savlonic) (18 August 2014) *Neon (as Savlonic) (19 September 2016) *Emulat0r (as Savlonic) (21 September 2017) *A Right Festive Northern Christmas (14 December 2017) *Black Plastic (as Savlonic) (19 March 2019) HuHa As of 2012 Picking has begun contributing to the YouTube comedy channel HuHa under the name of Jelly Penguin. They have produced several shorts, including Evil Guy (a parody of super-villains from comic books and Saturday morning cartoons), Beef House (a parody of the A-Team in which the protagonists are butchers) and BAD Advice (a parody of public information films from the 1970s and 1980s). As of 2014, no further works for HuHa are being produced, either by Picking or others. Team Badger In 2013, Picking teamed up with Queen guitarist and animal rights activist Brian May and actor Brian Blessed, along with a number of animal rights organisations including the RSPCA, to form "Team Badger", a coalition against the British Government's proposed badger cull. Picking, May and Blessed recorded a single, Save The Badger Badger Badger, a mashup of 2003's Badgers, and Queen's Flash, featuring vocals by Blessed. Picking also animated the music video, which parodied elements of the original "Badger" animation, as well as a scene from the 1980 film Flash Gordon, in which Blessed played Prince Vultan, and for which Queen provided the soundtrack. On 1 September 2013, Save The Badger Badger Badger charted at #79 on the UK Singles Chart, #39 on the UK iTunes chart and #1 on the iTunes Rock chart. Personal life Picking married Sarah Darling, a radio presenter on the station Xfm, on 31 March 2007. On 23 December 2008, Picking announced his wife's pregnancy on the Weebl's Stuff forums. On 13 July 2009, Picking's wife gave birth to a girl. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Animators Category:English YouTubers